1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector apparatus and an image synthesizing device for the projector apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-40335 proposes a projector apparatus including a separation unit, first, second, and third polarizing beam splitters, first, second, and third reflective liquid crystal display devices, and a light combining unit. The separation unit separates light from a light source into a red light beam, a green light beam, and a blue light beam. The first, second, and third polarizing beam splitters are respectively provided for the red light beam, the green light beam, and the blue light beam led from the separation unit, and respectively receive the light beams. The first, second, and third reflective liquid crystal display devices are respectively provided for the first, second, and third polarizing beam splitters so as to modulate the light beams reflected by the polarizing beam splitters according to image information and to reflect and cause the light beams to pass through the polarizing beam splitters. The light combining unit combines and emits the light beams passing through the polarizing beam splitters.